


Sine qua non

by junetangerine (culuyetille)



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dick isn't all sunshine and puppies on this one, Dick/OMC (mentioned), Getting Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Pent-Up Frustration, Possessive!Bruce, Protective!Bruce, Smut, alpha!bruce, do I even need to tag for bamf!Dick?, omega!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culuyetille/pseuds/junetangerine
Summary: Dick is in heat. Bruce isn’t happy, but when is he ever? (Alpha/Omega)





	Sine qua non

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Averia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia), whose input and encouragement meant a lot. I hope you like how this story turned out!

“I can’t, on the fourth.”

 

All eyes were on Dick. Bruce’s were sparkling. It wasn’t often that someone objected to his duty roster.

 

“Can we move it to the eighth?”

“Batgirl and I can do it.” Bruce’s tone was dismissive; it spelled _You weren’t needed there anyway_ , because sometimes Bruce was all of five years old, emotionally speaking.

Dick was like, nine, so he instantly took the bait.

 

“I’ll go with, just give me a couple of days.”

 

Bruce narrowed his eyes as though he could deduct the nature of Dick’s prior commitment if he’d just look hard enough. And, because he was Bruce, he actually did work it out. Dick could read it on the turn of his lips, the sullen awkwardness that festered on any discussion of Dick’s particular requirements as an Omega.

What Bruce said to the room at large was: “No need.”

 

As with most things, his decision was final. Dick didn’t fancy dragging his personal business before everybody so he left it at that, even though he was fuming with humiliation.

When the meeting dispersed, Bruce approached him. He still looked sour. Dick frowned right back and planted his heels, but none of that helped him against the direct blow. 

 

“Are you off suppressants?”

 

The long-term effects of uninterrupted usage were detrimental, as clearly stated on every package. Many years back, Bruce had wanted to ban Dick from crime-fighting on the grounds of his biological makeup, and Dick had made the young and foolish promise that it would never be a problem and their partnership would always come first. Not that his monumental efforts to keep that promise had ever merited any acknowledgement.

 

“None of your business.”

“It becomes my business when I have to plan around it.”

 

Of course Bruce felt in the right to keep track of his cycle, and of course he justified it with practical reasons. Dick didn’t know why he was still surprised by stuff like this, but it stung nonetheless.

 

“Fine. Put it on your calendar, then: Lewis and I are taking a long weekend, from the fourth to the sixth.”

 

Bruce bristled. He hated Lewis, as he had hated everything that might pose the slightest threat to Dick’s full commitment to the Crusade. Well, tough luck. Dick hadn’t had a heat in years, hadn’t had the time or a partner for it. Now he had the latter and he would make the first, and would get to actually enjoy being an Omega for a little while, instead of eternally struggling to make life work in spite of it.

 

Even if it meant dealing with the lump in his throat caused by the utter disapproval he was getting from his heart’s Alpha.

For a while, Dick had thought that to have Bruce in charge of him could fill the gap of what he actually wanted from the older man. It had been a long and straining lesson, but he knew better now. He couldn’t bear to not be close to Bruce, but he needed to be firm about boundaries. It was easy to go with the flow, to give in to his physiological inclinations and let Bruce in, let him spread out and be larger than life, but that only ever resulted in Dick aching, small and alone against a craving that threatened to engulf him.  

 

Bruce glared reproachfully at him from head to toe then walked away with the superiority of those not putting aside an oath to cater to selfish bodily indulgences.

Dick took Lewis out for lunch and blew him on the men’s room.

 

. . .

 

Days later, Dick got his well-deserved reward. Lewis had to travel on business and was really sorry, babe, but wouldn’t make it to their weekend. It was a big deal for his career, he couldn’t miss that opportunity, and Dick understood, right? He understood dedication; look at all those hours he put in with Wayne Ent. His Alpha would make it up to him when he got back, he promised.

 

Fucking knothead. As if Dick wasn’t swarming with hormones already. God, he had forgotten what it was like.

 

He didn’t have many options. It was too late now for suppressants to be of any use. He could try to ride it out, bite onto something as the pain spikes increased in frequency, intensity and duration until all he could think about was blacking out. Or he could try his luck with the pills.

 

The pills would make someone filthy rich, once they managed to iron out the kinks. They promised the pharmaceutical holy grail of putting a stop to an Omega’s heat up to 12 hours after it had begun, but the process was as unforgiving as what it countered. There were reports of people whose cycles became permanently erratic, temporary blindness and even strokes. Then again, most people got away with the desired effect and just a migraine or some stomach-ache to show for it. Those odds didn’t seem bad, compared to three to four days of uninterrupted suffering.

As if on cue, the first wave of pain crawled from the small of Dick’s back through his guts.

But the damn things were prescription, and you could only get one after going through a series of medical tests and with written consent from your Alpha, if you were mated or underage.

Now, Dick knew that the smart thing to do would be to try anybody else, but truth was there was only one person on his mind when things got really bad.

 

Bruce picked up on the second ring.

 

“Hey. I need a favour.”

“Hm,” grunted Bruce, in his usual noncommittal glory.

“Interruption pills.”

 

Dick counted two measured breaths on the other end of the line.

 

“Sit tight.”

 

The receiver went mute.

 

. . .

 

Bruce had half a mind to take the jet to Cincinnati and beat up Lewis Roman. No explanation, just knock out his teeth and break every single one of his fingers. His knees too. Castration wasn’t entirely off the table either.

Instead, he parked not too far from Dick’s apartment building.

 

Ever since the first stable version of heat-stoppage pills came out, Bruce had kept a small supply on hand. He periodically updated it, as the most recent drugs boasted smaller risks. He should know; he financed world-leading research for that purpose and read their reports thoroughly. For years upon years, he had worried that one of the countless times Dick got abducted on duty would interfere with his suppression schedule, adding a whole new set of risks to the ones already faced regularly by the group that had gathered around Bruce’s purpose. He had worried, and he had prepared to the best of his ability, but he had not expected to need emergency measures as a direct result of Dick’s increasingly poor taste in… suitors.

His hand was clenched in a fist around the requested pills. This was a careless move. He should have sent Alfred, or in the very least he should have taken dampeners like healthcare professionals did when dealing with Omegas in a delicate state. However, something dark in him needed to know what Dick smelled like, at a time like this.

 

 _Mine_. That’s what he smelled like, standing on the doorstep in a ratty t-shirt and sweatpants with flushed cheeks, heavy eyes and hair dishevelled as though he’d ran his fingers through it time and again, as he tended to do when troubled.

Bruce knew this, as he knew a great many things about Dick. He knew the shape of Dick’s legs in his flawless splits and could probably pick out his laughter in a crowd, if he had to. But this, this was new, had been cautiously avoided for many years, as Bruce battled what he had at first believed to be a hormonal response to their biological complementarity and later had, much to his chagrin, been forced to acknowledge that it went far beyond that.

Bruce knew plenty of other Omegas, both socially and intimately, but none made him crazy stupid like Dick did.

 

Dick smiled gratefully and waved him in. The small apartment was packed with his lush scent. Dick was hard, but he seemed more ill than aroused. It should have mattered, should have made Bruce compassionate, should have quenched his want. Dick had called in need of protection, trusted Bruce to not see him as ready for the taking.

Dick was always putting too much faith in him then getting disappointed when Bruce failed at displaying basic human decency.

 

To be not two feet from Bruce in the state he was in was like shoving Dick’s head under water. Goddamn it. The man was as passionate as he was stubborn, as intelligent as he was controlling and as handsome as he was abysmal at interpersonal skills – and Dick had it so frigging bad that he wouldn’t change anything in the package. It was a good thing the Alpha was frowning; it gave Dick a handhold to regular interaction, even if he died a little at how Bruce could just function normally through… this.

 

(Like most people, Dick’s physiology had made itself known at his early teens. Bruce had never been an open guy, but the shift was of tectonic proportions. A wall sprouted between them overnight and it had been suppressants for Dick until he was of age and arm’s length after that, always ensuring a proper, clean distance that Dick resented with all his might.)

 

Bruce reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope.

 

“You shouldn’t have put yourself in this situation.”

“Oh, so _that’s_ why you came.” To rub Dick’s nose in how it was really all his fault and he should’ve known better. How naive, to think Bruce could just be concerned and want to help.

“I came because Roman clearly couldn’t be bothered to.”

 

Bruce knew the instant he said it that it had been a low blow. He knew he shouldn’t hold it against Dick that he was not Bruce’s. But right now, with the Omega’s painful availability filling the very air around them, there was no room in Bruce’s heart for should and ought and must, only impotent rage. He had let Dick down a thousand times before and probably would have kept on doing it even if they were together, but not like this. Not with the very core of Alpha and Omega bonds. If given half the chance, he could turn Dick’s discomfort into boundless pleasure, could fill him so full he would forget there had ever been or could ever be anybody else.

Alas, as always when Bruce’s frustration got the better of him, he was only succeeding at increasing the distance between them, judging by Dick’s sharp exhale and hard eyes.  

 

“Well, a lecture isn’t gonna change anything. So either knot me or leave me be.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Bruce’s glare was a furnace. How could Dick dangle it in his face so flippantly, almost like some sort of insult?

 

You try minding your fucking language with your guts twisting inside out, Dick wanted to say. He was angry and hurt that he could just hurl it at Bruce’s face, be in the peak of heat and say ‘knot me’ and _nothing happened_ , not even flaring nostrils. Dick might as well have been hopelessly in love with a rock. He hated it, hated this weakness in his bones that had him grovelling despite the repeated evidence that Bruce was plain Not Interested.

 

But Bruce had put the envelope on Dick’s table, and that had been the point, right? Dick’s lifeline out of this nightmare, right there. He reached for it.

The pills were small, orange-ish and didn’t look at all dangerous, unlike the hunk of Alpha glowering to Dick’s left.

 

“You gonna stick around for it?”

 

It should have been a request, but Dick was too annoyed not to spit it out like a challenge. However, the effect was ruined by a new wave of pain that had him folding on himself.

Bruce made as if to offer some sort of assistance but froze mid-movement. After a couple of wheezing breaths, Dick lowered himself to sit on the floor.

When his breath stabilized, Bruce left without a word.

 

Dick lay on his back on the carpet, still reeling. It was even worse than he remembered from all those years ago. He eyed the pills once more.

Who was he kidding? He couldn’t do that, couldn’t take that risk. He had never meant to take them, all he had really wanted was a way to let Bruce know what was happening, in the mad hope that he would…

Deep down, he knew it wasn’t fair to be constantly hungry for something Bruce was in no position to give him, and to be disappointed when yet again it was denied. But he damn well wasn’t going to sit through this crap either. Just because Bruce and Lewis didn’t want him, it didn’t mean lots of people wouldn’t. He’d go out and find somebody to play butt-plug for a couple days, and if they turned out to be a jerk, well, then that would be in right line with Dick’s current Alpha choices. Besides, Dick could take care of himself.

He flushed the pills, washed his face, changed pads (his stupid body had let out a load of slick in response to Bruce’s presence), grabbed a coat and his keys. The bike wasn’t an option in his state, and public transportation would be too risky. Before he could decide whether a cab was a good idea or even get around to closing his front door, Bruce marched back inside, dragging Dick along, and accosted him against a wall, sniffing him as though he had every right to.

 

“You didn’t take them.”

 “Let go of me,” Dick said between clenched teeth. To be this near Bruce again so soon made his head fuzzy.

He wrenched his arm free. When Bruce didn’t budge, Dick shoved against his chest just enough to make his point, but the Alpha loomed even closer.

“Where do you think you’re going, smelling like this?”

Bruce’s low tone usually worked wonders on Gotham’s criminal element, but Dick was having none of it.

“I’m taking care of it.”

 

The defiant set of Dick’s jaw left no doubt about what he intended to do. Bruce’s blood boiled.

 

“Nobody’s getting near you,” he growled.

“Then what? You’re going to camp on my doorstep while I go through three days of hell just so you can prove a point?”

 

Bruce didn’t know what he was going to do, but he knew very well what he would not do, and that was to step aside and let Dick go offer himself on a platter to yet another undeserving bastard. His _relationships_ were bad enough, but this was far beyond what Bruce could tolerate.

Dick, who had no idea how much energy Bruce routinely put into giving him his space (except when he didn’t), looked indignant as he shoved against him again, this time harder.

 

“You can’t refuse to claim me then keep trying to run my life!”

 

Can’t refuse, _refuse_ to – oh for crying out loud! Bruce grabbed a handful of Dick’s hair, tugged his head to the right and licked a marking stripe on the side of his neck. Much to his satisfaction, the Omega shuddered. 

 

“Do I get a say now?”

 

His body was coiled up for a struggle, and it took him almost a minute to realise that Dick’s wasn’t. That the Omega had gone limp in his grip and was staring at him wide-eyed. There was a new note on his scent, too, one Bruce couldn’t place, and what the hell was he doing, assaulting Dick?!

Bruce released him at once and took a step back, still within arm’s reach but no longer towering over the younger man.

 

“Dick. It’s not…” He swallowed, tried again. “I, you…” _You drive me wild_ , and Bruce wasn’t good enough to handle it properly, never had been _._ “Chum.” _Please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._  

 

Dick thought he might get whiplash. First Bruce had up and marked him, and now he was acting all apologetic, and not with his usual indirect bull but the full set, with broken sentences and holding out a hand as if he wasn’t sure he was even allowed to touch Dick anymore. And maybe he shouldn’t be, but that had stopped mattering to Dick years ago.

Dick gripped Bruce by the lapels and kissed him with all he had, harsh, needy and royally pissed off that it always had to be like this between them, tumbling in the dark. He held on to Bruce, basked in the scent, the heat and the sheer bulk of him, grazed his teeth along the Alpha’s strong jawline. Bruce’s hands were big and all too gentle on the back of his head and the small of his back. In response, Dick pointedly began undoing the buttons of his Alpha’s dress shirt.

 

Another pain wave hit, sharp. Dick hunched and swore under his breath. Next thing he was enveloped by Bruce’s larger frame, held and shushed with a tenderness that made him want to cry because it was exactly what he had wanted for countless lonely nights but also not at all what he longed for, in how far off it was from Bruce’s typical brusqueness that wound Dick sore but also did him in. He knew where he stood when Bruce took first and not-really-apologised later, and he would much rather have that than be coddled like some wilting flower.

He tugged Bruce’s head down for a feral kiss, trying to recover the crushing intensity of when Bruce had lost it and marked him, of when he had seemed to be as devastated by this thing boiling between them as Dick was, just as starved and adrift, burning up without a grip on it, on himself. He sucked on Bruce’s lower lip, on his tongue, made it as wet and dirty as he felt. He pressed his body against Bruce’s warm and solid one, and then lifted one leg to try and wrap it around the other man’s waist.

That did it. Bruce obligingly ran his hands down the back of Dick’s thighs and hoisted him up like he weighted nothing, eating up the tiny mewl that escaped his lips.

 

God, the way Dick smelled up close would be the end of him. Bruce leaned in to nip and nuzzle at his Omega’s nape, where the scent was strongest, heady. He moved his hands to get a good firm grip on Dick’s ass and could not help grunting low in his throat as he finally touched the stuff of his guiltiest fantasies. Dick bucked his hips in response, quick and involuntary, so hot under Bruce’s touch, so hard against him. He shoved a hand under Dick’s waistband to feel up his cleft and sure enough, he was leaking and sensitive, clinging to Bruce in wanton readiness. He mouthed along the back of Dick’s ear and the tendons on the side of his neck as he rubbed a fingertip against the rim and was rewarded with a quiet moan.

By the time he got Dick on his back atop the mattress, naked, hard and grinning impishly up at him, the only thought on Bruce’s mind was _mine_.

Now, the thing about Bruce was that he didn’t play fair. He never had, not when he could help it, and certainly not with something he wanted even half as much as he wanted Dick. He got between Dick’s legs and lapped up the delicious slick running down his thighs. He used it to moisten one hand then brought it up and around to pump Dick’s cock. Dick pushed into his fist eagerly, every bit as responsive and enthusiastic as Bruce had pictured he would be, and Christ, if he had ever guessed that he’d be this welcome… He stroked Dick’s erection and nuzzled his inner thighs, mouthed at his ball sac, ran his tongue roughly along the perineum then over and over the puckered asshole.

“Nnngh,” came Dick’s half-strangled voice from above.

Good. 

He looked up at the younger man as he wrapped his lips around the head of Dick’s cock and teased at it with his tongue while pushing two fingers inside him. They slid in easily, with Dick making all sorts of little sounds and staring enraptured at Bruce. He looked so beautiful, with kiss-swollen lips and pupils blown, breathless and flushed all the way down. His hips were trembling slightly as he probably held back to keep from thrusting into Bruce’s mouth. Hm. There would be a time for that. Bruce took more of his shaft in but didn’t bob his head, just sucked leisurely while he moved his fingers in and out of Dick’s tight hotness. A little searching and there it was, Dick throwing his head back in a wordless shout, his hands coming to scramble at Bruce’s scalp helplessly.

He wanted to get Dick on his stomach and fuck him hard until the only words he knew were ‘Bruce’ and ‘please’. But there would be a time for that, too.

For now, he added a third finger and teased Dick’s sweet spot some more, loving the way his taut body reacted, the barely restrained bucking, the salty precum on his tongue.

 

“That – oh! That all you got, old man?” Dick asked good-naturedly. His eyes were glimmering.

 

Bruce hm-ed around Dick’s erection and released it with a smirk.

 

“Actually, I’m getting tired of doing all the work around here.” He curled his fingers, making Dick’s eyes glaze over, then pulled out.

 

He crawled up to cover Dick’s body with his own, let Dick taste himself in his mouth, rub against him. He then rolled them over so that the younger man was on top and lifted one eyebrow expectantly; _Attaboy_.

Dick sat up to straddle him. His longish hair fell over his face as he took hold of Bruce’s painfully stiff member to position himself. He hummed as he lowered himself down, taking Bruce all the way in, snug and slick and so very fucking hot. But it was his smile, his easy bright smile and the quick run of tongue over his upper lip that truly set Bruce’s heart racing.

He let Dick do as he pleased, take what he wanted. He was hot and perfect around Bruce, beautiful as he moved atop him, exuberant in his pleasure.

 

“Wanted you. So. Bad. For so. Fucking. Long,” Dick said, breathing hard as he bounced avidly on Bruce’s cock.

“Show me.”

 

Bruce’s rough reply was a command, and Dick’s issues must run deeper and nastier than he’d thought, because he frigging preened at that. He increased the pace, his body slapping against Bruce’s with obscene noises as he got his fill of the Alpha’s thick hardness. Bruce wrapped a hand around Dick’s erection and it sucked to be his neighbours, because loud moans just kept pouring out of Dick’s mouth as wave after wave of pleasure flared through him.

 

There was a sharp hitch in Bruce’s breathing, then: “Stop.”

 

Dick did.

 

“The knot. We should,” Bruce exhaled sharply, placed both hands on Dick’s hipbones and pulled out. Dick let Bruce manoeuver him into the little spoon, then push one of his legs up and enter him again, fill him heart-stoppingly full as the knot began to swell. Bruce nuzzled and licked at the bonding spot where neck met shoulder, sending bolts up and down Dick’s spine. He looped one leg around Dick’s extended one, planted his foot down for leverage and took Dick in strong, steady thrusts, grunting and huffing until he spilled hotly inside him. A touch later and Dick followed, much louder – but then again, what was new?

 

He licked Bruce’s hand clean. It must’ve been some sort of tipping point, because the man finally let out a small moan. Dick kept very still, enjoying the closeness of their mingled scents and failing miserably at not thinking about whether Bruce would still be here if he weren’t literally stuck with him.

Once again giving the disturbing impression that he could read his mind, Bruce brushed a soft kiss against Dick’s nape, huddling too close for it to be anything but cuddling. Then, there was astounding clarity. Oh golly. Bruce’s stiltedness whenever Dick’s physiology was brought up, his unfailing contempt for every single Alpha Dick had ever shown interest in, his alternated hovering & shoving. Holy oblivious little bird, Batman. How could Dick have missed it?

 

“I’d been settling, with Lew,” he offered quietly. “Could’ve done better.”

 

Bruce mulled over Dick’s words. His fingers were stroking the younger man’s side rhythmically, in what he hoped was a soothing motion. 

 

“How long?”

“Too long.”

 

Dick had twisted back to stare evenly at him as he said it, held Bruce’s eyes with soul and fight in him. Bruce had thought it impossible to treasure him more than he already did, but here it was, overflowing and laying waste to his every containment strategy.

 

“You?”

Bruce huffed softly. “I’m not sure.”

 

Dick could count on one hand the number of times he had gotten that sort of answer from Bruce. He wisely bit back the quip about alerting the local news, even though ‘Local billionaire slash vigilante admits to not being omniscient’ did have a nice ring to it.

 

“You were a young Omega under my care.”

“Until I wasn’t.”

“True,” Bruce conceded gracefully. “We’ve been idiots.”

 

Dick found himself smiling, ceding as he unfailingly did when Bruce presented the slightest opening, as if he had to match and top all cooperation. Or maybe it was just the treacherous joy building up with each second that Bruce didn’t try to part them.

 

“Hm.”

“What?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Bruce grumbled, “I need to contact Cassandra to postpone tonight’s sweep.”

 

It began as chuckling, but soon Dick was laughing in earnest, rich and belly-deep, shaking with it. He let out a yelp when one of Bruce’s huge paws smacked his ass.

 

“Oh, I see. So this is how it’s going to be, now?”

“Yes,” Bruce deadpanned, with the slight twist in his tone he got when he was distinctly-not-smiling. His hand was still on Dick’s backside. No complaints there.

 

“I can’t believe I ever let anyone else touch you,” he mumbled.

 

Dick could have protested that he, not Bruce, was the one in charge of the letting. Instead, he just snuggled closer.

 

“Yeah, me neither. What were you thinking?”

 

Bruce pinched his butt. Dick wiggled.

 

“You’re all backlogged on that, aren’t you?”

“Hm?”

Dick patted Bruce’s hand, which still hadn’t left his best asset. “This.”

“Hm. Your suit doesn’t help.”

“It’s not supposed to,” said Dick, stifling a snicker.

Behind him, Bruce moved one shoulder in a small shrug. “You’ve made your bed, then,” and gave his butt another squeeze for good measure.

Dick didn’t think he’d ever been happier.

 

. . .

 

Later that night, Dick had just finished downing a glass of water when there was a knock on the door. The visitor’s scent was familiar and very unwelcome.

 

“Hey, babe. Sorry I’m late.” Lewis winked.

“You should go.”

“What? Why?” Lewis scrunched his nose then sniffed the air. His face contorted in anger. “You’ve got someone here! You slut!”

 

Bruce stepped into view. Dick didn’t need to turn around to know that he was glaring lethally at the other Alpha. Lewis’ eyes widened, and then he sneered.  

 

“Oh, this is rich. I fucking knew it. All those times you bailed because Bruce _needed_ you, you were really off to suck daddy’s cock, weren’t you?” He jabbed an accusatory finger at Dick’s chest and went on. “All you Omega skanks are the fucking same, just gagging for a knot.”

 

Most of the time Dick had no problem holding his own against an angry Alpha, but to be trapped between two sets of rage stinks during a heat was throwing him off balance. More than that, though, Lewis’ insults were just a sample of what Dick knew was in store for him and Bruce.

Lewis opened his mouth to launch another attack, but Bruce spoke first.

 

“Leave before I snap you in half.”

 

It was quiet, level and dead serious. Dick looked between them, saw Lewis take stock of Bruce’s powerful build and unwavering glare. The younger Alpha frowned, opened his mouth, then seemed to think better of it and turned around. He threw his parting shot from the hallway.

 

“Enjoy your little slut, Wayne. Won’t be long until you too come home to find someone else fucking him sore, just how he likes it.”

 

Dick almost wasn’t fast enough to put himself between Bruce and Lewis. The two Alphas wore matching irate expressions of bared teeth and Dick decided then that he had had enough. He looked Lewis right in the eye and in a swift move punched his nose. The man screamed and looked at him with surprise, anger and a little fear mixing in his bloodied features. Dick felt great.

 

“We’re done, Lew.”

 

Without sparing his ex a glance, Dick led Bruce back inside. The older man was giving him an undecipherable gaze. Dick shrugged.

 

“He’s a lawyer. If you had touched a hair on his head, he would’ve pressed charges and we would have the tabloids all over us in under an hour. But I doubt he’s ever going on record about being sucker-punched by an Omega.” Dick smirked a little.

 

Some of the tension left Bruce’s shoulders and he nodded. Then there was a hint of amusement in his lips.

 

“Did you really ditch him for me?”

“All the time.”

“Good.”

 


End file.
